The Light of Narnia
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: Peter sent the Pegasus, Supernova to their planet to find the Light of Narnia. Disguised as horse, she searched stable to stable trying to hide her secret she can live long. But what will happen when she finds the Light of Narnia?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Narnia, just my Oc's Supernova and Mackenzie (yes Mackenzie is in the Bella Sara fanfic too. She is a different person in these stories though) Btw Supernova is a pure black freisian mare. Except on her leg is a white marking that looks like a lion. Prince Caspian is in it and they never left. They all ruled and Prince Caspian became a Lord. They are the same age they were when they were in Prince Caspian. P.s. This all takes place in 2013 not 1945

Mackenzie moved to Supernova's stall and started to brush her. "Ready for our gallop?" Mackenzie asked looking very excited. Supernova whinnied in delight. "I found a new secret riding trail it looks like nobody has rode on it for years." Now this got Supernova really excited. Mackenzie just finished putting tack on Supernova and they headed out into the forest. They rode for about an hour when they cam across and wolf, dog, human hybrid. Supernova reared knowing it was one of the lasts Witch's followers, the werewolf. The werewolf not knowing who Mackenzie was lunged for Supernova but rolled getting Mackenzie off and kicked the werewolf. The werewolf got back up like it wasn't harmed and but Supernova's flank. Mackenzie cried for help, but no one was around for miles. Thinking it was a wolf, she tried to shoe it away, but this made him even more mad and he charged Supernova again taking down the horse. But Supernova wasn't any horse. She was a werewolf knew she was from Narnia and was a follower if Aslan. Supernova was on the ground and couldn't get up, so the werewolf thought she was an easy target, but Mackenzie needed to protect her horse, so she stood in front of her and her eyes started to glow a bright gold color. The werewolf immediately stopped and ran back to Narnia to tell the ice trapped "Queen."

When the werewolf reached the Witch he said, "Your Majesty I have found the Light of Narnia." The Witch was surprised to here this and said this "A dragon?" "No, a daughter of Eve."


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Her horse, a wolf thing, and her eyes. Then all of a sudden she heard panting behind her. She looked and saw it was her horse. She was confused, but even more when she started talking. "Mackenzie, we must get you to the Kings and Queens." Then all of a sudden wings appeared on Supernova like magic. "You're... You're a Pegasus?" "Have been this whole time, now back to Narnia." Mackenzie slowly got on Supernova's back and Supernova got up. She then started to fly threw the trees. "Narnia! My mom used to tell me about a place called Narnia. Filled with centaurs, cheetahs, fauns, minatores, and a beautiful palace at the top of a cliff with kings and queens." "That's what it is, but a darkness is coming up and that werewolf needs you blood for it." Wait, why me and a werewolf!?" "Your a legend there called the Light of Narnia."It is said that you can get rid of any darkness that will ever come to Narnia." "Why me, I can't even pick up a sword let alone use it." "No one knows the kings and queens will track you." "Who are they?" "High King Peter, King Edmund, Queens Lucy and Susan." Then all of a sudden there was a blinding light. Then there was a view of rivers, two mountains, and a beautiful palace. "Wow, this place is amazing." Said Mackenzie


	3. Chapter 3

At the castle Edmund was sparring with Peter and Peter was about to win when Edmund tricked him and won. "Yes, my first time beating you!" " don't get to cocky Edmund." "There is no such thing as me being cocky." He said sarcastically. They both laughed when the heard a whinny in the distance. They both looked at each other and started running in that direction. Edmund saw the familiar horse and a girl being attacked by a werewolf. (Same one) Not you again the girl said. Edmund looked at Supernova and saw a wound on her flank that looked a few hours old. Supernova reared while Mackenzie jumped off her back. Stay back there Peter yelled at Mackenzie while him and Edmund drew there swords. She completely ignore them and her eyes flashed yellow again, but he didn't run away. Instead a women in a white robe and pale white skin came out and stared at her. "Well hello Mackenzie." The lady said havering a creepy smile on her face. Edmund stared in disbelief at the witch who gave him nightmares. Peter just stood there shocked. Not long after, Caspian, Lucy, and Susan came and stood their in shock as well. "How do you know my name?" Mackenzie asked backing up and pressing her body against Supernova. "And it's great to see you too, Supernova, it's been a year or two." Supernova just snorted and stepped towards the witch." "I said how do you know my name?!" Mackenzie said loudly. "Why everyone knows the name of the Light of Narnia." Lucy and Susan gasped as the boys looks at each other wandering what to do. "I think the most important question is how are you alive?" Edmund said, trying to hide he was scared out of his mind. "That's a secret dear Edmund." Supernova immediately got infront of the witch and blocked her path from Mackenzie. Mackenzie was getting really confused and screamed, what the heck is going on!?" "I can tell you" with that the witch stabbed Supernova and she fell to the ground. Lucy, Caspian, and Susan raced over to help, while the boys held back the witch. "Run!" Said Peter to Mackenzie. "I won't leave Supernova!" With that her eyes grew gold and the witch stood back watching all the power she needed to take over Narnia. With that she transported Supernova to her castle. Mackenzie looked at the where Supernova was. Then she turned around. "Do any of you know how to use a sword?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mackenzie was determined to get Supernova back. So training began. Edmund and Peter taught her how to use a sword, Susan helped her with her archery, and Lucy taught her medicine. She and Edmund became great friends, but she could tell he wasn't telling him something about the White Witch. She decided to ask Peter. Peter told her the whole think about Edmund and the Witch, and he had nightmares for a whole year. He also told me Supernova was his old pegasus(don't worry he still had Phillip) and how Peter sent her to find Mackenzie, and how he told Edmund she ran away to find Aslan. Then she asked who Aslan was. Then that started a whole new conversation. After a month, Mackenzie was ready to take on the Witch.


	5. Chapter 5

When they all including Caspian got to her palace, they walked in. This time neither of them had huge armies, but she had the werewolves and the hags. When they snuck in, Mackenzie went to the jail, and freed everyone. Then in the last jail cell was Supernova. She looked half starved and had cuts and bruises everywhere. Mackenzie opened the door a ran in and hugged her. Then she saw the White Witch behind her."What are you doing here and what is that?" Mackenzie asked pointing at a huge wand. "First of all my home, and this is my magical wand that amazing power. Then she attacked Mackenzie. She had a huge slash on her face. Mackenzie looked at Supernova and Supernova whinnied in response. Mackenzie helped Supernova and they started to walk off. "What do you think your doing?!" The witch asked. "Being a distraction until you realize Edmund, Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian are fighting your "army." Then Mackenzie raced Supernova out and locked the doors behind her. Then Mackenzie drew her sword and Fought the Witch, when she was joined by the noise of battle. They were all in the throne room. All of a sudden Mackenzie shatters the Wand and blue sparks come out. Everyone turns there heads. Mackenzie then loses it. She is about to fall over when Edmund comes and helps her with the Witch. "Trying not to repeat history are we." The Witch said to Edmund. Edmund glared. "Well I want to." Said the Witch. Then she jabbed the broken wand into Edmund's gut.


	6. Chapter 6

He falls to the ground, and Mackenzie screams, and outraged battles the witch like never before. Mackenzie's eyes turn bright yellow. Mackenzie puts down her sword and a blast of light comes from her hand into the Witch. The Witch drops dead. In the distance you could hear a lions roar. Mackenzie smiles, then turns back to Edmund. He was losing a lot of blood. Peter was crying and he never does. We were all crying. Lucy used her potion, but they didn't think it would work again. Mackenzie wondered what they meant by again, but the sound of gasps of breath caught Mackenzie's attention. She turns to see Edmund looking up alive and breathing. "I hate that witch." He said chuckling. We all laughed and helped him up. She took him to the door so we could ride Supernova back, but when we opened the door Supernova was there with Aslan. Mackenzie got Edmund on Supernova, and Mackenzie hugged Aslan. "Thank you." She whispered. He just chuckled and said you are brave for doing that. She smiled and asked Aslan about the again part that Peter was talking about. "He was stabbed by the white witch when they first came to Narnia. She tricked him onto her side and he wanted revenge." Mackenzie looked shocked and looked over at Edmund wincing in pain as Supernova moved. She walked over him helping him stabilize himself on the Pegasus. "That was brave of you to stand up to the Witch." He said smiling. "You were braver, for Aslan's sake you got stabbed!" He laughed. "It isn't the first time." "I know." And with that we walked all the way back to the castle.

the next two chapters will be really short, but I didn't want them to be out together.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Mackenzie's coronation, and she was really nervous. They were crowning heras Light of Narnia. As she walked down the isle Caspian, Lucy, Susan, Peter, Aslan and Edmund were staring at me. They could tell she was nervous, but she held her head high. When she got down where they were all standing a Faun came out and placed a golden crown with stars all over one her head. She looked at the people of Narnia and they cheered. She smiled brightly and hugged Edmund. This was the beginning to a brand new life


	8. Chapter 8

Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Mackenzie were galloping on their steads in the forest. All of a sudden Susan found a bright light in between some trees. They all walked through it with there horses/unicorns/Pegasus and they were transported to a world with two mountains shaped as horse heads, a castle and kingdom, and a wolf den. "Mackenzie?"

Comment if you know where they are.(has nothing to do with Narnia, I am so messed up)

btw H2o story has been canceled until further notice.


End file.
